Moonlight
by KoopoBrianJebus
Summary: Alice wants a baby and Jaspers done a runner... to England! He's with people from his old background, but one of them wants to be his mate! What will happen?
1. Death at Moonlight

_It was dark, a woman about the age of 20 ran in the moonlight. Through alleys and roads to get away from… him. She found a pub and ran inside, putting danger on everyone in there. "Where's. The. Bathroom?" Her voice shook and said every word through every breath she had. The bartender pointed to a hall, she ran and stepped into a cubicle. Locked it then crawled up in a ball. The bathroom door slammed open, so did the other cubicles. Her cubicle was kicked down and she looked up. She screamed all she could but it was drowned out by her lasting breaths. Cold lips and smooth teeth came over her skin, colder than death itself…_

"Where's Jasper?" Alice started to shake after Edward asked.

"He's still in England, when's he gonna be finished meeting his English friends?" Esme.

"I'm not very sure, but I think he needs to start being trained again." Alice, she was still shaking. She was shaking more than a Jamaican in the arctic, naked. Lol. "Oh no, he does. His English friends aren't veggies like us. He must love it." Alice sighed.

"Where is he? And who are his English friends?" Emmett shouted.

"Apparently, he's in Crawley but hunting in London. I can't remember his friend's names. But I know that there were six of them." Bella this time. Everyone sat at the table, they were discussing what they should do about Jasper. Alice had told them earlier that he might stay there with them. Become part of their coven. Everyone was outrageous.

"We should go! If he won't come back for us, then we should go there to get him back for Alice! They are mates!" Rosalie was standing up, shouting. Alice had been sitting in a ball. Vampires can't cry but they knew she would be crying right now.

"We all agree with you Rosalie but we can't all disappear, we need alibis." Carlisle was holding Esme, she was upset too. She lost another one of her little baby vampires.

"We all went on a holiday to see our family? We all went on holiday? Pretend to die?" Emmett is so retarded, everyone knew. Rosalie and Bella hit him. Alice stood.

"We are going on holiday. Everyone get their stuff… NOW!" Her voice was controlling and firm. Everyone ran, Alice had scared them. After two minutes everyone was down stairs by the door with all their suitcases.

"Alice… what about the plane tickets?" Alice smiled for the first time in two months.

"I have a special surprise for you lot!" Still smiling, she left and they followed.

_Jasper walked out of the pub, blood trailing down his mouth and throat. He ran from London to Crawley in less than half an hour. He arrived upon a secret garden. He carried on, he was outside a modern house. Some glass walls, interesting decorations and balconies. He walked in, "Hello. I'm back, I ate a 20 year old." A woman with brown-blonde hair popped down from the ceiling. Her eyes were bright red with slight hints of black. Jasper laughed, "You're using your power again. Emily." Emily nodded, she can go through and stand on walls and ceilings. Another girl came down, she had the same eyes but black shoulder length hair. She stared at Emily and shook her head._

"_Emily, don't make me shoot fire at you. Get down now." Her voice was controlling and Emily did as she said. "Hello Jasper, heard you killed my friend Rosanna. Good for you. I was going to kill her anyway." Everyone laughed._

"_Where's everyone else? Juliette do you know?" Emily and Juliette shook their heads. Suddenly four other vampires came in. They nodded and everyone understood. They all gathered up in their kitchen._

Alice and everyone was on a jet… their own private jet. They all were trying to avoid the subject of Jasper and what they should do when they get to England. Renesmee had joined them. The jet was on auto pilot. Alice was in a corner sitting on Bella's lap while Renesmee was with Edward. Alice and Bella were holding each other and whispering.

"Bella, what was it like having Renesmee?" Alice voice was shaking.

"It was one of the most painful and best moments in my continuous life." Bella smiled.

"I want a baby with Jasper but I'm scared." Alice whimpered.

"Don't worry. Don't be scared. It should be fine." Bella kissed her forehead. They arrived in England after 9 hours in flight. They landed in Gatwick, the airport took care of their jet. They arrived in Crawley by 10 at night. They booked a hotel so that they wouldn't look weird.

"_Jasper, your coven is coming to England, they will be in Crawley by 10 tomorrow night. They will end up threatening us. We might need to take action, we will let them make the first move then after that it's like a game of chess." A man was talking, he had long-shoulder length red hair. His power was like telling the future but instead of seeing what happens he just gets the important information but he has to know them or someone who knows them. Everyone nodded. Another man stood up and spoke, "I will sort out our strategy with Dean helping me." Dean was the information finder, the person who spoke was Shaun. He had black hair which he always kept in a baggy beanie hat. There were two more people left that Jasper didn't know, two mates. Thing is that they were both women. One reminded Jasper of Alice and the other of Rosalie. The Rosalie like one stood up, holding the Alice like ones hand._

"_Why should we fight for him? I don't even know him! Neither does my Beffy. Just because he's Juliette and Emily's friend doesn't make him mine!" Jasper stood up and looked down, sighed and started to walk out. Juliette grabbed his arm. He spoke._

"_Don't worry about me, I hardly know any of you. Also do you even know how me, Emily and Juliette met. If not you should find out before I go back. Alice wants me and her to have a kid, this was only a holiday to think about it. When they get here I might look for them, might not." He walked off. Juliette and Emily gawped, Emily ran off. Everyone stared at Juliette and she started to talk…_


	2. The past of Juliette, Jasper and Emily

_- 1861 -_

_Juliette and Emily worked as nurses for the Civil War, one day Jasper was sent in for two gun shots in his arm and leg. Juliette rushed over and started to removed the bullet from his arm, Emily was busy bandaging a commanding officer called Stephen. Jasper wasn't talking. He just sat on a table and waited for it to be done. Three more people came in, shot and stabbed. Emily looked and quickly finished, "Juliette start on Officer Stanley. I'll finish off your patient." Juliette nodded and ran over. Emily quickly looked outside and saw bloodbaths and dead bodies everywhere. She ran towards Jasper and started to remove the other bullet and bandage his arm and leg up. "Hello sir, I'm Emily. Commanding nurse." She glimpsed a smile._

_Then Juliette stared at her and spoke, "No! I'm the Commander!" They both shook there heads and smiled. Jasper rolled his eyes._

"_When will I be done? I have to keep fighting. Hey, you have a British accent. Shouldn't you be helping the British soldiers?" Jasper stared at her, her smile dropped. She shook her head and carried on treating Jasper._

"_I'm not helping the British soldiers because they have too many nurses. They sent me and Juliette here because you had hardly any. Now all your nurses have died so I and Juliette are treating everyone in one small hut." Jasper screwed his face up, Emily had hit a nerve. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. I haven't really talked to anyone except Juliette while treating someone." She smiled, so did Jasper._

"_So, I'm lucky then? You're talking to me." He laughed quietly and she looked up, she never noticed his eyes. She almost fell in them. She looked away, embarrassed. Juliette ran over and tapped Emily on the shoulder._

"_We need more medicine. Can you quickly get some? I'll carry on with this patient." Emily nodded. She walked towards the tent opening, looked at Juliette and gulped. She walked out into the battlefield. Jasper stared at the tent opening and then at Juliette._

"_Why is she going out? She will be killed! How can you let her die?" Jasper started shouting. Juliette slapped her hand over his mouth and shook her head._

"_Emily is hardly noticed, she won't die. It's kind of like a specialty." Juliette carried on treating Jasper. She stopped after the bandages were fully on and moved to another patient. Jasper stood up but Juliette shouted, "No! Don't go. You're still bleeding." He sat. After five minutes his bandages were completely covered in blood, he felt light headed. Juliette ran towards him and started to unwrap his bandages and started to curse. Emily ran inside, Juliette stared at her. There were three boxes of medication in her arms. Juliette ran towards her, grabbed two boxes and ran towards the other patients. Emily ran towards Jasper, she smiled. She fixed him up and he went back out to the battlefield._

_- 1865 -_

_Jasper was already a vampire, became one by Maria. His own army of newborns was building up. Maria had sent him out to get two new people by the name of Juliette and Emily. This name rang a bell in his mind but he couldn't remember why. He went to England in search of them. As he searched, he saw two women that popped up in his head. They were ahead of him, in Oxford, he stayed to alleys because the sun was out. The woman with blonde-brown hair kept reminding him of someone he knew. Same as the black haired one. Jasper could smell one of there scents, it was an aroma. He started to bubble up inside, his thirst was almost taking over him. One of them pointed towards an alley near him, he ran towards it and just as they entered. Three men were following them, Jasper felt everyone's feelings. The women were feeling scared and slightly nervous, the men were excited. Jasper wanted to kill them all. The men walked away, it was just the two girls. He heard their conversation._

"_Juliette, what should we do? You've finished your experiment including elements and I've done nothing but work and I faint." They laughed. Juliette pointed ahead, towards Jasper and gasped. Emily looked ahead and smiled, then gasped. They walked up to him. "Hi Jasper. I see you quit the army. What you been up to?" Jasper smiled and gulped back his thirst. He tilted his head._

"_I'm okay. Want to see what I've been up to? Follow me if you want to." They nodded and followed. He checked that no-one was outside the alley. No-one was, he hurried across into another alley. They were still following but having their own little conversation on the way. He took them to a dead end alley and hid behind a bin, they kept on walking. He slid out and walked up behind them, they span round and Juliette almost screamed. Emily fainted. Jasper bit them both, he held them both in his two arms and ran to Maria._

_Juliette and Emily woke up. After three days of burning pain. Their eyes adjusted and their hearing lengthened. A woman was above them. Maria, Jasper was beside them. They both got up and Juliette opened her hand, flames came out. She screamed. Everyone laughed. She opened her other, earth. She blinked, they changed to water and wind. She laughed. Emily sat up and fell through the table. She screamed and shouted, "GET ME OUT NOW! THIS IS FREAKY!" Maria and Jasper tried and tried but they couldn't. Emily stood up and walked out, she was amazed. They all realised a burning pain in the back of their throats. Their thirst._

_- 1866 –_

_Jasper was sent to kill them, he didn't want to though. They came into a room, Jasper was their sitting with his head down. They all felt upset and demolished. As Jasper was going to kill them, he looked at Emily. He couldn't, she knew what was going to happen and she wasn't going to escape. On the other hand, Juliette had fire in her hand. Ready to get him. He shook his head, "Go, Emily. Juliette go. I'll try to meet up with you later." Juliette walked away but Emily stayed. "Emily go. We cannot be." She ran off and that was the last time he saw her in the 19__th__ century._

"That's our story. Well most of it. That's why we have to keep him for a while. Emily wants him to stay. They were mates but they tried not to be. Let him stay, he could become your friend." Juliette stood up and everyone nodded. She walked out towards Jasper. "You're staying. Beffy told me from her Telepath." He nodded and went to see Emily.


	3. Vampnapped, Awkward and Plans

**They are all in England now so instead of using **_italics_**. I'm using POV's. I will still use bold for thoughts… that Edward could read.**

* * *

**Juliette's POV**

I sat down in the living room, everyone was there. Emily, Jasper, Dean, Shaun, Beffy and Leila. I never realised that Leila was so, over powering before yesterday. Shaun and Dean were both planning the strategy, they have been ever since the 'talk'. Emily and Jasper were smiling and laughing. Beffy was playing with Leila's hand while she was shooting evils at Jasper and Emily. I smiled and very, very, very quietly chuckled. Jasper turned his head towards me, not fully only until he could see me out of the corner of it. Suddenly a wave of happiness, pleasure and delight came over everyone. My ears twitched, I was closer to the front door than anyone else. I heard a footstep, more and more. Coming towards us, I focused my mind. Trees and hills came round the house, hiding it from every view imaginable. Everyone stared at me, I pointed to my ears then to my mouth as if it was a signal to listen and be quiet. The steps faded away, I let down my 'earth shield'. Emily stared at the clock, it was eight in the morning. Everyone stood up.

**Time for school.**

We all arrived at Ifield Community College by quarter past, using half human and half vampire speed. Once or twice on the way a car beeped at us. When the first beep came, Shaun started to act like a total prat. It was hilarious, he mooned at the car. Then that was what caused the second beep. Instead of Jasper's usual frightened face, he was cheerful and laughing. As we got there, we avoided all the corridors students would be using. We enrolled Jasper in our school, sixth form. I left everyone else to join Mr. Allen for Music. Emily had Mr. Prentice for Art while everyone else had other teachers, I don't know!

At three o'clock everyone left. Except me, I had to stay behind for revision. At four, I started to walk back. I could sense someone following me, I turned my head an inch and saw a muscular brown-yellow haired boy. I gripped my bags and held them tighter. I tried to smell his human scent, there was none… only a lush, tasteful scent. He was another vampire. I looked up and down, no-one looking, no cars. I smiled and giggled, he heard. I turned and smiled saying, "Why not catch me? It would be so much more… amusing."

"How about you just take me to Jasper? No need for playing catch. My coven would easily win." His voice was deep. I pouted and tilted my head, trembling my lip. "No." He was demanding.

"Don't think that I haven't heard about you and your coven… Emmett. Also Edward, why are you behind me?" I smiled and inhaled some air, I started to run in a nanosecond. Edward was straight behind me, catching up. Emmett on the other hand was ages away. I started to concentrate, I reached 'The Secret Garden'. The Earth shield was already half done. I jumped and landed inside, it rose and rose. But, Edward had gotten through. I growled, he was on MY property. Shaun and Dean were outside, Leila and Beffy were just walking out. **Where are Jasper and Emily?** I suddenly saw two figures, on the roof. **There they are. **Edward looked towards the same place as I looked. He grimaced, Emily and Jasper were… embracing. I laughed, suddenly Emmett crashed through my shield of earth. I flicked my fingers, a line of fire cut across us all. Everyone jumped back except me. I smiled, they both narrowed there eyes.

"We just want Jasper back. Why can't we have him?" it was Emmett.

"He doesn't need to go, nor does he want to!" Edward stared at Jasper, Emmett growled. I flicked my other hand, water poured over the flames. Jasper and Emily jumped down from the roof. Well Jasper jumped while Emily flew through the walls. She disappeared in the ground and reappeared behind Edward, he flinched. She disappeared again and reappeared next to Jasper. Beffy stepped towards me, letting go of Leila's hand. She used her Telepath to communicate with everyone. She said: - Everyone grab Emily, she will take us somewhere unknown by them. Emily is that okay?

Emily nodded. I nodded, Emily nodded and Leila nodded. Everyone grabbed Emily, she disappeared but… I was too late. She left without me. I sighed, Emmett grabbed me and they both took me to a metal room. The metal was approximately seven inches thick. No windows, one door and light. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie (miss oh-my-god-I'm-the-prettiest-ever-and-everyone-doesn't-matter.) were discussing with each other, by a corner. I could hear all of it, even if they were whispering and speaking fast.

"What should we do?" Emmett.

"I don't know. Edward what do you hear?" Rosalie.

"Her minds blank, there's nothing." Edward. "Wait, she's seeing something, thinking something." I smiled. **Edward! You prat! Let me go. They will come after your coven, even Jasper.** He grimaced. Flames came to my hands, I started to burn some ropes they tied around me. When they were free, I looked up. Blonde-brown hair came from above. I smiled and stood up.

**Emily's POV**

Juliette was sitting on a chair when my head poked through, she saw. Stood up and smiling. I slowly came down, I put my hands out. She grabbed them, Emmett saw us. Edward turned. **Hi-hi! Bye-bye! **I pulled Juliette up faster than a bullet but Edward had already started to lunge at us. I pushed Juliette up before me, still holding her. That's the only way for her to go through, at least touching me. She was through, on the roof. My head disappeared until, Edward being a dick pulled me. He pulled my hair! MY HAIR! WTF? **You bloody dick face! LET GO! **I couldn't see but I got my arms through the ceiling and I think I had hit. He let me go. I suddenly heard a little girl's voice shouting "Daddy! Daddy!" I froze when I was sitting on the roof. I started to feel… shocked. I had hurt a little girl's dad. I sat there, Juliette had ran off already. My body numbed, I hate hurting other people's loved ones. Suddenly, I fell through the metal room and the one below. I was in a sort of dining room. No-one was there. I stood up and looked around, it was a dining room with instruments. I saw my favourite the drums and piano. I sat down and started to play my own piece. As I played someone came towards the door, a pixie-looking girl. Black spiked out hair, pointing everywhere. I kept playing but looked at her. I noticed her topaz eyes, shining. Her face was smiling but I knew she was sad. It's Alice.

"How do you get yellow eyes?" I kept my face smiling, I was still playing. She smiled.

"We eat animals, not humans. Are you Juliette?" Her voice was dry, I shook my head. "Why are you here not-Juliette?" Her voice was angered. I sighed, she did too. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I didn't come here on purpose, I fell from your roof." She came and sat next to me on the piano chair. We smiled and she started to play above my piece. It sounded… distinctive, unique, and different. It was amazing. I felt very awkward.

"Mmmm… Hmmm… How can you do that?" She stared, we were still playing.

"It's kind of like… my ability. I can go through things." I started to grin, showing all my teeth. She did the same. "What's your ability?" She sighed. Still awkward.

"I can see the future, well it changes by people making up their minds. For example, I see Jasper coming back but then after a day I see him staying in England. His mind changes everyday. It's very tiring. Everyone's trying to get to him, so he can make up his mind. Us or… you. Your coven, Emily, Juliette and that lot. Wait. Who are you?" I gulped.

"I'm…" I froze. She nodded. "I'm Beffy. Well, Bethany. My sister's called Emily, she has the same ability as me." A little white lie couldn't hurt. Could it? Her face went blank. I panicked. **What should I do?** A rumble from outside came. Edward came in.

"You're… Emily." Alice's voice was strained. I jumped back realizing that we had stopped playing. Edward glared at me. I tensed. More awkward.

"Goodbye Alice, hope to see you soon." I backed outside, through the wall, and ran.

**What's going to happen now? I've almost made part of a threat. I took a captive and conversed with Alice, the person that I'm against. Crap! What Dean said was true! Or was it Shaun? I really can't remember. Stupid brain! **I spammed myself.

When I got home, two people I didn't know was there. They were both vampires. A blonde haired man and a brown haired woman. They were most likely married, happily. When I came in through the wall, they all stared. Juliette put a worried look on while Jasper smiled slightly. The man and woman saw this and stared at me. "Don't worry! Carry on with your conversation. I won't interrupt." I smiled and sat with Jasper. The man and woman tensed. "Oh yeah, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Emily."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme." His voice was smooth. They both sat down opposite us. "Anyway, Jasper. Are you staying here or coming with us?" Jasper stopped smiling, Juliette's ears twitched. I looked and she nodded. The earth barrier thing came up again, except it was double the size and width. Carlisle and Esme stared at Juliette.

"Carlisle, thank you for being there with me for many years but to be honest I'm st-" I cut him off. He stared at me when I opened my big gob.

"Jasper isn't sure. He keeps making his mind up one day then changing it another. Sorry but excuse us for a minute. Jasper?" I stood up and held my hand out for him. He grabbed it and followed me. We went upstairs and into the study.

"What are you talking?" his voice was powerful, he sent a wave of confusement. I sighed.

"I spoke to Alice today, but it was an accident. She told me that your mind was frequently changing. Going with them, staying with us, going again, staying. I'm even more confused than you! Jasper, Alice loves you. More than you think. Go with her." My voice was firm. His face became depressed, he hung his head.

"No." I kind of jumped a bit, he was being over-powering. "I'm not, I love England. There's not much sun." I narrowed my eyes.

"There's less sun in Forks. Just go. I swear I would come down… one or twice a year."

"Month." Still powerful.

"Twice every six months." I eyed him, angrily.

**How can he forget about me when he wants me with him twice every month? I need to get him and Alice together, then lock them in a room until they sort themselves out! Wow! That's a really good plan! Wait I got another! What if we make it seem that one of them is in danger and the other is 'accidently' sent to that same spot? Or 'capture' them and tie them up and blindfold them, then leave them together. Vampires can't die! It's amazing! Crap! Edward can steal it!**

"No. It won't work." I stopped breathing, did he know my plan already? Did Beffy tell him? "I won't be able to stay away from you that long!"

**Actually Edward, help me make this come true! You get Jasper and he'll be happy. I don't care what happens to me. Just him.**

He walked out, I stood there still until…

* * *

**Review. Review. Teehee!**

**Mwa ha ha ha! Cliffy!**


	4. Juliette and Dean fall in a forest

**Emily's POV**

…Edward came bursting through our garage window. I turned smiling, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper ran in. Seeing us, their eyebrows lifting. Jasper ran in front of me, crouching. I sighed, he growled, Edward snarled, Carlisle stepped back, Esme whimpered and Juliette walked inside. "Hi Edward. What'cha doing here? Come to take me captive again?" Juliette's voice was normal, content.

"No, not really. I and Emily need to talk, privately. That means no vampire hearing, no phones, just us." Jasper stayed in his position and Edward walked towards me.

"Why? Why do you two need to speak alone?" Jaspers was using venom in his voice, it was too… never mind.

"Jasper, don't worry. We just need to sort out a… treaty-like thing. Saying that I won't see Alice ever again and… _you would go with them._ Nothing you need to get into." I was normal until I got to the '_you would go with them' _bit, then it went quiet, and then back to normal. Hopefully he didn't hear. I stood in front of him, nodding at Edward. I kissed him good bye and we went off to their place.

**Beffy's POV**

I heard a crash and my mate went to go but I pulled her back. "No, it's not the right time." She sat back with me, on our leather sofa. Dean and Shaun came in, slightly laughing. I stared then carried on reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

"What! What! What's happening down there?" Leila scream-whispered. I giggled, the boys slid down on the arm chairs. Dean sitting by Leila, Shaun sitting by me… reading my book with me.

"Jasper being over-protective, Emily causing shit to happen. Juliette acting innocent, the other two vampires that came here acting all weird. Usual things. Also, I saw that Jasper and Alice should be getting back together." Shaun sighed and Dean nodded. Leila gasped. I rolled my eyes, they stared at me.

"Look, it was quite obvious from the beginning. Jasper would always choose Alice over Emily, it was just a fling. Now she's going to be heart broken." They pouted. We all hated it when Emily got heart broken or hurt.

"We can't let that happen! All of us have to help keep them together." Leila was standing, I pouted even more. Stretching my arms out and started clutching her hand. Shaun had taken the book away from me, Dean was behind Leila. Looking at our music.

"Whoa! You have Johann Pachelbel – Canon. And Beethoven's 9th. Amazing." Dean was trying to occupy himself, I had a feeling. I let down my hands and closed my eyes, leaning back my head. I tried to go inside his mind, he was blocking something. Sending a message to Dean – **What do you know?**

He stared at me, Shaun and Leila realized our staring. I scrutinized him, he eyed me. "What's happening?" We all looked at Juliette in the doorway. She walked forwards playing with fire on her hands, juggling them.

"One minute, Juliette. Beffy can I talk to you? Privately." I nodded when Dean spoke. We stood, running out towards the woods outside the house. We ran for two minutes then stopped.

"What's happening?" I ordered. I would never get like this.

"Jasper's going to go, so will Emily and Juliette… I think." He looked scared.

"What do you mean 'you think'? Are they or are they not?"

"Yes, they are. Unless we stop them, I don't want Juliette to go. I love her." I was stunned, shocked even. We all thought Dean and Shaun were… gay. Together.

"Y-you love Juliette? Why are you telling me? TELL HER!"

"No, she won't understand." I heard a crunch of leaves behind us, we both swiftly turned to the sound. Juliette walked out of a tree opening.

"What won't I understand? Dean, just because I don't promise men as well as I should. You still have to tell me everything." She walked towards him and pushed him to the floor, he let himself go. He was smiling wildly, she jumped on him, snogging, kissing and everything. I ran before I could see it in their heads. When I reached the house again, Emily was gone with an Edward person and Jasper was sending out waves of unhappiness and despair.

"What's happening?" I asked as I walked inside the living room.

"Emily's gone off with Edward, jasper's sad and Carlisle and Esme have disappeared. Also where are Dean and Juliette?" Shaun was standing, playing the wii. I laughed causing him to stop and loose.

"They are shagging in the woods." He laughed.

"Awesome." Leila came in.

"Can we start now? I want some sex!" We both ran upstairs hearing Shaun and Jasper laugh.


End file.
